Uncovering the Pieces
by SpiteFairyx
Summary: Julia Sterlington thought she had a normal life. That was until she found out that her own family might be hiding things that are far from normal. Why were they trying to hide the secret of her ancestor away from her? Setting off to figure out the secrets her ancestor left, with the help of the mysterious Slenderman. Julia has gotten herself into a lot more trouble than it seems.


_**A/N: Hey guys, I bet you know what this is! A new story! I know I have a serious problem with not finishing my stories, but this story came to me. So if you guys would like me to continue Shattered, please motivate me.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

I glided across the ballroom elegantly, as my body swing back into my partner. I stared into his longing eyes.. well, where his eyes were supposed to be, as he lifted me up in the air. I landed right back on my feet. I twirled as he spun me around to meet my lips, I slowly closed my eyes and waited for his lips to land on mine. I waited for this moment for the longest, for him to finally be mine. I can feel the strong connection between us as I felt his body loomed over me. I can feel and hear my heart beating so fast in my ear, I wondered if he could hear it too. He probably could, I mean he was able to hear my quiet mumbles and thoughts. Nothing was ever private with this guy.

When nothing happened, I looked up to see I was alone in the gigantic ballroom. I looked down at my dress warily, and bit my lip as I waited for what seemed like forever for something to happen. I stared wrist and stared down at the beautiful bracelet he left me. Where did he go? Where is everyone? More importantly..Who am I?

I woke started in a complete daze and stared around my one bedroom apartment. My eyes were still a bit blurry when I decided to stand up and walk to the bathroom. I washed my face and brushed away my morning breath with my toothbrush. I sighed, this dream I keep having has been occurring a lot lately. Why am I dreaming of myself dancing with a man with no face in a ballroom dress? None it makes sense, especially of the face that I never recalled ever going to a ballroom party in my life, nor have I worn a dress so elegant. I usually only wear a one piece dress, or just a long gown.

I bit my lip as I stared anxiously in the mirror. My worried brown eyes turned into a glare when I noticed a small pimple trying to form itself on my face. I don't have time for this, I have to be at work soon. I reached into the cabinet and pulled out a small acne cream and spread some on the bump. While I let it sit, I walked out the bathroom and back into my bedroom and pulled out some clothes to wear for today. I laid out a pair of jeans, a simple red long sleeve, and my brown sweater. I hurried and changed, while just letting my jet back hair hang in a loose pony tail, I threw on some converse and headed into the kitchen. Making a quick breakfast of toast and eggs, I chugged down a glass of water. Feeling refreshed and ready, I set out on my journey.

 _SOMEONE'S POV_

It has been over 500 years since I last saw her. Her beautiful amber hair and her wonderful smell. I felt my heart ached as I continued my way through the gravel path that resides in the forest.

I lived here for a while, never once giving a thought about how my present affected people. They were all afraid of me, except her. Why was she so different than the others? They all ran in fear, never once caring how it affected me.

I was once bitter, but she changed me. She changed how I viewed the world, she changed my cruel and wicked ways. I'm trying so hard to stay this way, for her. She will always just be an important person in my life, and no one will change that. She brought peace to me. Those brown eyes that could always settle any type of doubt, anxiety, fear, and most importantly.. anger.

 _No one can replace her._

 ** _No one can.._**

I thought this as I continued my way down the path. A street came into view, as I see children running around in a backyard. I suppress a violent shudder as I watched them.

I'm hungry...

I suppose that's what I get for not listening to my idiotic bothers. I turned away before I could get any more tempted into taking the lives of those kids.

It is funny how long ago, I would had not even cared if I ate those kids. It was however one of the best ways I could survive, but I guess eating large amounts of 'human' food is acceptable, not as delicious, but I am not one to complain.

I have lived for quite some time now, and I have seen many wars. Humans are despicable, they will always find some type of reason to hurt or bring sorrow to someone. I remember around the Middle Ages, when they killed humans believed to be witches.

There are actual witches, I mean my best friend is one after all. She has been around long as me. She hated the Middle Ages.

It was however, a very evil and sad time.

She had many friends during that time.

It was unfortunate that most of them **_died_**.

She couldn't do nothing to save them, her powers weren't active at the time. It was the same with me, my powers weren't active at the time, so we were literally defenseless.

She watched them all die.

It was to this very day, that she never got too close to anyone that was human. 'It hurts too much to even think about befriending one of them ever again.' She had once told me.

I suppose she was right, though there was the time when-

"Slendy!" Someone screamed from a distance.

I sighed, irritated. How did he find me? I thought I told him to stop calling me that, only she could.

"What." I stated.

"You're not going to believe what I saw today!" My hyperactive brother screamed at me.

"Splendor, if you do not stop screaming, I'm going to rip your vocal cords out of your throat." I said calmly, even though there was a chilling edge to my voice. Splendor gasped in shocked, before he frowned.

"That's not nice, brother!"

"I don't care, just tell me what you have to say already."

"We may have found her." Splendor said, all playfulness was gone from his tone. This was the first time I ever heard him sound like that.

"This isn't funny, Splendorman. She died years ago," I said, anger in my tone. "There was no way she could had survived that, she's dead."

Splendorman did not stop giving Slender a smile.

A smile that said, I'm not pulling your leg.

"Then shall we see?" He said cheerfully all of a sudden. I was about to ask what he meant, before he grabbed my shoulder and we were traveling through a different dimension.

When we arrived, I was about to threaten him, when I caught sight of amber hair. My breath hitched.

 _It can't be..._

 _Julia S_ _terlington..._

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hey guys, so this story is going to be a lot different than the stories I've already written. I hope you guys will enjoy it, because I have big plans for it! Thanks for reading! :)_**


End file.
